Daughter of Anarchy
by loveattheendoftheworld
Summary: Biker Bella goes to a party to play, and finds herself biker prince but their love will come with a cost. How many people are they willing to kill for their chance at a new life?
1. Chapter 1

**HI,**

**This is my first story in a long time so be nice. I did get my inspiration for this by the tv show Sons of Anarchy, and no, none of the characters will be in this story. Please review so I can see what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.. Enjoy!**

"Come on Bella!" I could hear my best friend Alice call me from down stairs, "The lovely boys of Seattle aren't going to keep waiting!"

I had to suppress my groan. Alice was always impatient when it came to parties. "I'm coming Alice!"

I looked up at the mirror, and I couldn't even recognise myself. My dark brown hair was curled into ringletts, and flowing down my back. Alice had done my make-up; she gave me dark smokey eyes, and painted my lips red. I was wearing Alice's tank top, with dark jeans, and my black leather jacket. I deffinatley looked the part for where we were going.

"You look beautiful." Renee, my mother said from the doorway.

"You always say that." I smiled weakly at her.

Renee Dwyer-Swan my mother, and biker queen of Forks. Her hair was cut short, showing off her tatoos on her neck. Her ink tells the gang world who she belongs to, the Sons of Anarchy.

"Well I always mean it." Her hand goes to her pockett and takes out a cigarrett, she goes to light it but unfortuantley for her lighters out.

"Here," I look through my drawer and find what my mother needs. I toss it to her knowing she's not very cordinated.

"Thanks kid." As she lights her cigarrett, Alice comes into the room.

"Am I going to be waiting downstairs all night?" She crosses her arms, and tries to look threatening, but the little pixie can't pull off the look.

"Don't worry Alice I'm all done."

"Good now lets go!" Alice runs out of my room, to go get our purses.

"Be safe Bella."

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine. Alice is always there to keep me safe from the big bad men." I assured my mom and kissed her on the cheek. It didn't make her feel any better.

Renee moves to take out an object from her purse. "Here, take my pepper spray tonight as a warning to guys who come too close."

"Mom I won't-" I tired to tell her, but she cut me off with a look.

"I don't care what you'll be needing, you're taking the spray."

"Alright, I'll take it, but you know where we're going spray won't be enough."

"You're right, forget the spray." Her hand went into jacket pocket and pulled out a nine inch blade, looking closely you see the stain of red on it .Without saying a word she left it on my dresser and walked out of my room.

"Love you mom!" I yelled after her, she didn't reply.

I drove my stepdads mercedes on the highway to the warehouse. It's where the best underground parties are held. It's in Seattle, it used to be an old shipping yard but no one has worked there officialy for years.

I took the exit and I noticed we had a tail. Two men on bikes were following us, probably since we left Forks. I couldn't see what were on their cuts, but I was pretty sure it was the reaper.

"Uh," Alice couldn't help the whine. "I thought I told you not to tell Phil we were leaving."

"I didn't! James must have seen us leaving all dressed up and told some prospects to follow us."

"Whatever." Alice huffed.

I swerved the car over to the side of the road and slowed down to a stop, making the two bikers to stop behind us. One of them got off their bike and came over to my window.

"Can I help you?" I asked innocently, looking up through my lashes.

"Bella, where are you two going?" Jasper asked rather annoyed, Alice beside me giggled. I knew she liked him.

Jasper is a new prospect with Sons. He has only been with the club for a few months but I know he's going to go high up the ranks pretty soon. His father is the Vice President and all.

"We're just going for a little joy ride in my daddy's car. Since when doesn't he let me take his cars out?"

"He does, but it's pretty late out and you two look like your going to cause trouble." Jasper looked over to Alice.

Alice leaned over me giving Jasper a better look. "Jasper, I promise we won't cause any trouble for you tonight."

Jasper ran his hand through his hair, obviously in a dilemma. If he lets us go and comes back empty handed to James or my father both him and the other prospect will be punished. But if he takes us in Alice won't be happy with him.

"Alright," he held his hands up in mercy, "here's what we're going to do. Tyler and I are going to follow you down to where ever you two are going. We won't wear our cuts, but we are not letting you leave our sights."

I looked over to Alice for comfirmation, she nodded and we agreed. "Okay Jasper, we've got a deal." He went over to his bike and grabbed Tyler's cut, and walked back over to us.

"One more thing." Jasper said as I took the cuts.

"What is it Jaz?" I asked annoyed, what more could he want from us?

"You owe me a dance" He winked at Alice and walked back to his bike. Alice couldn't hold in her delight as she clutched onto Jasper's cut.

The rest of the ride to Seattle was uneventful, and went rather quickly.

When we got to the warehouse the party was already in full swing. Outside there were men with there bikes and the whores who wanted to sleep with them. You could tell who belonged, and the ones who were imposters. There were dealers trying to be stealthy, and junkies finding a new vien. This is my life. This is where I belong.

I've never personally done anything illegal. Phil and the club won't allow me to be in direct contact of that part of the buisness until after graduation.

I live and die for the reaper, it's in my blood. My father, my real father Charlie was one of the co-founders of the Sons of Anarchy. He and Phil built the empire together, until his unfortunate death fifteen years ago.

He died a Son's death, on the road riding his bike.

We got out of Phil's mercedes and walked to the warehouse. "Hey hold up Bella!" Alice stopped and looked over to me grinning, she took her hand into her bra and hoisted her boobs up to make even more cleavage show. I couldn't help but smile, Jasper was not going to know what hit him tonight.

"Okay now for tonight, who are you?" I asked. We could not risk our idenities to be known. I don't know and I don't want to know how many men would go after me if they knew I was the daughter of Phil Dwyer.

"I am going to be, Mary Hale." She winked. "And who will you be tonight?"

"Maria Hall."

"Really! The deputies last name? That's majorly boring." Alice sighed.

"Girls are we staying out here, or are we going in?" Tyler asked annoyed.

"Hell yes we are!" We said in unison. The boys in here tonight were going to have their hand full with us.

When we entered, the dance floor was over crowded so we went straight to the bar to get some shots. Afer my third red dragon, I was starting to feel it, and Alice already left me to go dance with Jasper. Tyler was no where to be seen, probably lurking around some porn star somewhere.

"You look rather lonely. Can I buy you another shot?" A man behind me asked.

I turned around a little too quickly and crashed into a wall, or what I thought a wall was, and fell straight on my ass. The man was massive, bigger than any Son I've seen. He had tattoos along his collar bone, and an animal tat on his forearm, the letters B.K. underneath.

He smiled down at me, "Are you okay there? That fall seemed pretty brutal."

Embarrassment written all over my face, I didn't dare to speak.

"Can I help you up?" He asked. I still didn't answer, and he started to look panicked. "Oh, no!Did you hit your head? How many fingers am I holding up?" He held two fingers right up to my face, and I tried to hold in my laughter but I failed miserably.

"I gues those shots hit me harder than I thought." I went to get up, and he took my hand.

"The name's Emmett, and don't be embarrassed sugar I'm used to women falling for me." He winked.

"You're very smooth Emmett, and you seem like an okay guy. But I'd like that shot you offered now so I can get on with my night."

He looked at me confused, "You sure you didn't hit your head sugar? Because I just saw you fall I didn't offer you anything."

"If you didn't then who did?"

"That would be me."

A guy walked around Emmett's big frame and instantly I noticed was how beautiful he was. His bronze hair was in a disarray, and his emerald green eyes were piericing. The second thing I noticed were his tatoos, I could tell by his ink that he was in a gang. I couldn't tell which just yet, I needed a better look.

"So can I buy you that shot?"

I gave him a dazzling smile, "Of course you can, but make if two, and you can also tell me who you are."

He laughed at my forwardness. "The name is Anthony Masen," he took out his hand and I shook it. "And you are?"

"My name is Maria Hall." I gave him my fake name grudgingly, I didn't know this guy quite yet. For all I knew he gave me a fake name as well. "So how about those shots, you promised me."

He ordered four more shots, then we were on the dance floor.

As we danced he took a hold of me and turned me around so he could grined up against me. His hands went down my sides, feeling my curves, and resting them on my ass. As the song went on, I noticed people around were watching us dance, Alice included. I smiled at her and she gave me a thumbs up.

It was mostly girls looking at me with livivd eyes, and I relished at the attention.

"Let's get out of here," Anthony whispered in my ear, and I nodded.

I sent Alice a quick text.

_'Leaving with the guy, I'll see you tomorrow!'_

She never replied back.

When got to his ride, I noticed the bike. It had a crest on it, it looked like a lion but I wasn't sure. I couldn't be sure of anything in my intoxicated state. I got on the bitch seat, and Anthony handed me his helmet. "I don't have a spare so just use mine." It was too big so I held it on with one hand, my other around Anthony's waist. I sware I drank too much because when he rode all I saw was a blur.

In no time we were at his apartment and he had me up against the wall. Feeling up my shirt and caressing my breasts.

He brought his lips up to my ear, nibbling my lobe. "Uh, I want you so bad."

"Then have me." I said back, biting his neck in response.

He carried me to his bedroom, and threw me on the bed making me bounce. He pushed down his pants and took his shirt off, leaving him only in boxers. I had to look him over, but I didn't have the chance to. In no time he was ontop of me sucking and biting my neck, trailing kisses down to my torso.

"This has to go." He motioned towards my pants, pulling them off me in a flash. Anthony came back up to my face and attacked my lips, with his. And soon we were both battling for dominance with our tongues. He broke away all took quickly and ripped Alice's shirt right off of me, and I was too caught up in the moment to care.

He pushed my panties down, and pumped his two fingers inside of me. I sware I've never felt so much pleasure from two fingers before, I almost came right there, but Anthony wouldn't let me.

"I will not let you cum from my fingers, that's for my dick, and my dick alone." He said roughly. I let a moan escaped my lips, and in a instant he was ontop of me. His boxers now a forgotten memory, he pushed his way inside.

I wanted this feeling to last as much as possible but there was no way in hell, I was slowing Anthony down. After a few minutes, he flipped out position so I was riding him. That's when I felt him hittting my spot, over and over. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Keep going," he moaned. "That's it, right there." He became more and more violent with his movements, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugh," I slumped myself ontop of him exhausted, and Anthony chuckled.

"Am I too much for you?"

"Not at all." I replied, he could have said something else but I didn't hear. Sleep soon took me over.

When I woke all there was light. It was blinding, and I pulled the covers over my head.

"Good Morning." A velvety voice, spoke beside me.

I took a chance to peak out from under the covers and there he was, the beauty that I met last night. He was wearing pajama bottoms, and his torso was bare.

"I made some coffee you want some?" He asked holding out his mug. I nodded holding my hands out. "No, this is a little old. I'll get you something more fresh." I couldn't help my smile, this man was so nice to me.

Anthony turned and left down the hall to the kitchen. And for an odd moment I was truely happy.

Until I saw his tatoos.

**A/N**

**Well that's the first chapter, hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**So another week another chapter, I've got a couple of stuff that I need to clear up that I don't think I haven't explained well..**

**Alice and Bella are 18, they're still in highshcool...**

**Bella is not a member of the Sons of Anarchy but is loyal to the club and wants to be a member in the near future. Even though chances of it are slim, because she's a girl.**

**Jasper is 20 and still a prospect, it usually takes a year for a member to patch in a be a full member of the club.**

**Edward is 24, and he's a member of a Seattle gang.**

**Emmett is 27**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Anthony turned and left down the hall to the kitchen. And for an odd moment I was truely happy. <em>

_Until I saw his tatoos._

The lion tattooed on his back told me his story. I could not believe it, I slept with a Black Knight. I should have known better last night, Seattle was not a good idea. Phil would punish me serverely if he ever found out.

I got up off the bed looking for my leather jacket. Once found I took out the knife my mother gave me yesterday.

I walked down the hall knife in hand and found Anthony at work in the kitchen. He smirked when he saw me staring at him. "You couldn't wait for me to bring it to you?" He asked, and I had no reply. I didn't know what to say, if I could say anything.

"Would you like some cream, milk, or any sugar, Sugar?" He asked, as he kissed me on the cheek, I coward away from him.

"What's wrong Maria?" Concern written on his face.

"You're a Black Knight." It wasn't a question.

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is when that's not the club I belong to." That got his attention. Just like that Anthony the man who slept with me last night was gone, and in his place a soldier of the Black Knights.

"Who do you belong to?"

I laughed at him, "do you really think I'm that stupid?" I challenged. "I think it's time for me to go." I tunerd to walk out of the kitchen. Anthony then took hold of my shoulders, shaking me. He won't let me leave that easily.

"Tell me who you belong to!" Anthony yelled.

That was it, I held up the blade to his throat. "You are in no position to tell me what to do." I said calmly. That took him off gaurd, and he took a few steps back trying gain some distance between us. I moved with him, keeping the blade to his skin.

"Now I am going to leave this kitchen, get my stuff, and you will not follow me." I said.

Anthony didn't respond, but nodded his head slightly.

As I was collecting my clothes I noticed the shirt I wore last night was ripped to pieces. Right now I don't know who I'm more scared of. Anthony's rage, or Alice's wrath when I get back home to Forks.

In this moment, I chose the later.

In a panic for some clothing I went over to Anthony's drawer, and the first one was ovbiously not the one I wanted unless I needed boxers and sox. Luckily the next one held his shirts. I took the first one I found and put it on. It was some old Highschool football shirt and was about four sizes too big.

As I walked out of the bedroom I couldn't help but notice the nursery across the hall. The walls were painted a light blue color, the cradle and the furniture all white. In the corner there was a rocking-chair with a book left on it.

When I turned around Anthony was watching me. "I thought you were leaving."

Anthony was wearing his Black Knight's cut; black leather white trim, and his patch wrote 'Sgt. of Arms.'

I was in serious trouble.

"Here," he shoved his hand into his pocket, and pulled out forty dollars. "Have some cab money at least, I'm pretty sure your club is missing you."

"Anthony," I looked at him in disgust. "I am not a gang whore."

I pushed past him and, walked out into the hall.

As soon as I was on the street I had no idea where I was. I immediatley called my life line.

"Hello?" His vioce was rusty, Alice must have put him through a lot last night. I smiled at the thought.

"Hey prospect come pick your boss's daughter up." I gave him my location and hung up right away.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to tell me where you went last night?" Phil asked, looking between Jasper and myself for anwsers. I shook my head no, he would kill me if I told him.<p>

"I was fine _daddy_." I mocked. "I know how to protect myself, besides your two prospects were with me." I let him know, and he nodded his approval.

"Jasper, go wait outside and get in contact with the others. We have church in a hour." Phil ordered and Jasper left in haste.

"Orange juice honey?" My mother asked, behind the kitchen counter. She was in her homemaker mode right now. "Or how about some milk?"

"I'm fine mom."

"Oh but Bella you should real-"

"She said she's fine Renee!" Phil yelled.

Phil got up and went over to my mom, making everything go away with a kiss. Almost instantly she was herself again.

"I'm going to the yard, the club has church this morning." Phil looked over to me. "Bella you coming?"

"Yes sir." I saluted, earning a grin from my stepfather.

"Go wait with Jasper, I'll be out there in a minute."

I put on my leather jacket, and went outside. To my surprise I saw Jasper leaning on my bike. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked. No one sits on my ride. It was a harley and I loved her. I got her from Phil on my 17th birthday. My mother didn't approve saying stuff like, girls aren't supposed to ride them, only ride with them.

"Sorry Bella, I was so far gone in thought I didn't notice." He said truthfully.

"What about?"

"Alice. The future."

"You love her?"

"I don't know yet, maybe?"

"Could you love her?"

"Yes." He sighed, putting a hand through his hair. It's what he does when he feels conflicted or guilty about something. I picked up on it a long time ago.

"What's the problem Jaz? Because I know full well that Alice likes you a lot."

"The problem is Alice is so small and fragile. She can barely hold blade, let alone a gun. If I stay with Alice any longer, we'll soon marry and she'll become my old lady. Being with me will suffocate her. She's not meant for this life."

"But she's meant for you. She'll learn to except the club, and what comes with it. Alice won't want anyone else." I assured him.

He chuckled to himself. "I know, that's the problem. But I can't be who she needs me to be."

Just as soon as out conversation started, it ended. Phil came out to meet us. "Let's go."

As we rode down the streets together I noticed the civilians walking along the side walks. They worshipped the club in this town. The Sons were the ones, not the police who kept the dangers away. The Sons of Anarchy were the law here, and no one said different.

When we got to the yard, Phil and Jasper went to the chapel and I went straight to the office to work. I wouldn't be joining the boys in church today. For now the only way I can contribute to the club is by working on the legal side of things, helping with the auto body shop.

I've always wanted to be part of the club ever since I was little, but it won't happen till after graduation. Renee always hoped I'd end up as someone's old lady instead, but that's not who I am, not who I was raised to be.

"Hey Bella," I heard Riley's voice coming from inside. I stepped in to see what he was up to and I couldn't help but laugh. He was covered in grease from head to toe, and the tools he was trying to use kept slipping out of his hands.

"Hey yourself, Riley. Do you need some help?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes I sure do, church is in twenty minutes, and if I come in there all greasey again James will kill me. Or worse take my patch away."

"Okay, I'll find you an extra jump suit then."

"Thanks Bella, you're the best."

"I know Riley, just remind me more often."

I found him an extra suit in the back and handed it to him.

"Thank you so, so much Bella." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and ran off the go have the meeting. Leaving a big smudge of grease on my face.

I went over to the sink and to wash off.

"You know that guy you were with last night probably wouldn't like it for you to kiss other guys. But that's just me." Alice said from the doorway, scaring me.

"Jesus Alice! Don't sneak up on me like that." I snapped.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to."

"Can I help you with something Alice?" I snapped, I didn't mean to be so mean to her but I spilt water all over my shirt, and it was white.

It's weird, Alice almost never came to the shop only if I she had to see me. She never had a reason to come here for pleasure, until she started hanging out with Jasper.

"It's about Jasper."

"Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said defensively.

"Nothing, I just expected you to come around sometime." I said uninterested. "Jaz talked to me earlier, about you."

"He talked to you!" Alice almost yelled.

"Calm the fuck down Alice!" I yelled back. "Yes, Jasper talked to me earlier, we've known each other a lot longer than I have known you!"

"Oh," was her only reply, and she looked like she was about shed tears.

I felt like an idiot for snapping but seriously Jasper was like my brother. His father is my dad's Vice President and I grew up with him. It's normal for him to come running to me for advice, when he has problems or doubts. For the longest time Phil and Jasper's dad John thought I was going to be Jasper's old lady with Jasper as President when we grew up. But that future will never happen, I won't be this towns biker queen.

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay, I kind of maybe over reacted a little as well."

"A little?" I joked, earning a smile from Alice.

"Maybe a bit more."

"That sounds about right." I walked back to the office, and Alice followed. I sat in the chair behind my desk, while Alice took the couch by the wall. "So what's the problem with Jasper?"

"I feel likd he's pulling away from me. We haven't been seeing each other for very long, and I know we aren't even official yet, but already I feel like he puts a wall up everytime he's around me. Whenever I want to do something with him, or if we talk about the future he doesn't seem interested, or changes the subject. Am I wrong? Should I not try to include myself?" She couldn't help the few tears that escaped her, and I handed her a tissue. "Thanks."

"Alice as you know I've known Jaz for a long time, he's a complicated guy. There's so much shit that he's been through. Jasper only lets a handful of poeople that he truely trust in, and with time I'm positve you'll be one of them. He might not let it show as much as you do, but I know he cares for you a lot."

"Thanks Bella."

"Alice I'm going to share something with you that you cannot for the life of me share with anyone else, especialy not with Jasper. Okay?"

Alice nodded.

"He's scared you won't be able to handle this life, being an old lady takes a certain kind of person. Not many women can take it."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? Do you even know what it is the club actually does?" I asked.

"Of course I do, they keep this town safe. Nothing ever happens here."

"And do you know why nothing ever happens here?" I asked again.

"I've never really thought of it before." Alice said truthfuly.

"It's because we have a deal with the Chief Lachler. We pay him a monthly sum and keep club buisness out of Forks, and in return he turns a blind eye to anything the Sons do. That means selling guns, the violence, anything.

"There are no dealers, or cook houses in Forks because the Sons will kill anyone who tries.

"Have you never wondered why there is so much corruption in Seattle or even Port Angles and not here? Or why you never see a Wolf Gang member on the streets of Forks? Even though they're only a rock throw away, instead their restricted to their tiny plot of land.

"The Sons of Anarchy will do anything, kill anything that gets in our way."

I could tell Alice has heard enough, she looked like she was about to vommit.

"You've had enough truth?"

Alice go up off the couch and walked to the doorway. Wanting to flee what she knew in her heart was the truth. She shook her head furiously. "That's not Jasper, he's sweet and compationate. I don't believe you, he wouldn't kill anyone."

"Not yet," I said. "Remember he's not a true member till he gets his reaper patch. For now he's only a prospect."

"Bella, what do I do?" Alice asked a little frightened.

"You love him?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"With all my heart."

"You love the man. You learn to love the club."

**A/N**

**So that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed and please review I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Till next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, it's been awhile and I'm truely sorry for that. I'll be quicker with chapter 4 next time, I promise!**

**So to answer a question I had awhile ago, **

**Question : "Does Bella have visible tattoos that says she belongs to the soa?"  
>Answer: No, not until she's been patched in as a club member does she get her ink, also Edward would have known what gang Bella belonged to if she had it. It's like this with a lot of gang clubs. I know she won't look as bad ass as all the other guys, but do not worry, little Bella will get her ink soon enough.<br>**

**If you have any other questions please ask, I'm sure you'll all have a lot after this chapeter ;)**

* * *

><p><em>"Bella, what do I do?" Alice asked a little frightened.<em>

_"You love him?" I asked, already knowing the answer._

_"With all my heart."_

_"You love the man. You learn to love the club."_

* * *

><p>"Have you talked to Alice today?" Renee asked from my bedroom door.<p>

"No," I said. It's been two days since Alice and I talked. She hasn't called, texted or even emailed. "I haven't talked to Alice since I saw her at the shop, two days ago."

"That's odd. You two in a fight or something?" Renee asked concerned.

"Not that I know of."

"Oh, well maybe you'll see her at school today. Are you going?" Renee asked.

"I gues I should go, I didn't really last week. I was too busy at the shop."

Renee gave me a look, "I understand school isn't important Bella, but you need to at least make an appearance. Phil wants you to at least graduate."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

School isn't high on my list of things to do. I find it a waste of my time and the teachers time. It's not that I'm stupid, its just that I've more important things to do. Like club stuff.

The kids at school either stay the hell away from me, those are mostly the rich kids and the nerds; or they try to get close to me, these kids are the ones who want in with the club. Whether it be just to get conections, call on favors, or be a gang banger.

The ride to school was mostly uneventful, and went by pretty fast. As my morticycle roared in the schools parkinglot, the heads turn in my direction instantly. I smile inwardley to myself.

"Hey Bella!" I heard my named being called.

"Hi Mike." I said, I saw him running from his truck over to me.

Mike's not a huge guy, average height and build. He has sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes, a real all american looking guy. I know for a fact that the girls here think he's gorgeous and want to be with him, they won't stop talking about him. He relishes in that attention, and even tries to get with me every once in a while. I don't let him for obvious reasons, I don't think of Mike like that.

Mike is a prospect in waitng, he'll soon join the club shortly after graduation. His dad, Glen Newton was an original member, and was very proud to call himself a Son. Mike never really knew his dad well, Glen died while serving a ten year sentence in prison when Mike was only four. It was retaliation from the Wolf Gang.

"So, you decided to come to school today?" Mike asked.

"Yup, I thought the shop could live without me today."

"Awe that's sweet of you Bella, but you know the guys don't know shit about doing schedules that aren't illegal."

"You're too funny Mike." I laughed.

I strapped my purse over my shoulder, with helmet in hand, I started walking away. Mike soon followed in step with me. "How are things with your mom?" I asked.

"Well I never see her enough to know, but from what my sister's tell me it's the same. She's exhausted constantly and her nightshift boss threatened to fire her again."

Mike's mom works two jobs, working day and night shifts. She doesn't make enough to support her family of four, but since her husband was apart of the club she gets a monthly donation from the Sons. Its never enough though.

"There's nothing I can do, I have a part time job with Olympic Outfitters, but that doesn't make shit."

"Maybe get a new job Mike?" I asked.

"There are no other part time jobs that make decent money, what I need is a full time job. But I can't do that without dropping out of high school." Mike exclaimed. It didn't surprise me that Mike was thinking of dropping out, many kids around here did. With his situation I think that's his only option.

"I think you're right on this, but what you need most right now is family. Talk to Phil, tell him your ready to be a prospect. I'll even put in a good word for you. " Mike's face lit up, and he hugged me in the middle of the parkinglot. I rarely let people hug me, so I put an end to it quickly.

"Sorry," Mike apologized.

"It's okay Mike, just don't do it again." I huffed.

As we made our way across the parkinglot I could see the thunder clouds start to roll in. I felt sorry for my bike, she didn't deserve to be left out in the rain.

Once inside, the halls were crowded with teenagers, laughing, talking about the latest gossip, and I feel so out of place here. I don't belong with these normal kids. I belong with my family, and the Sons. I wish I could drop out with Mike, but Phil would never allow it. He wants me to graduate.

I made my way over to my locker, and I noticed someone left a note on it.

* * *

><p>She walked out of my appartment furious, confused, and mostly hurt.<p>

_"Anthony, I am not a gang whore." _

I knew she wasn't from the start. The way she talked, and moved. Not a whore.

I never met someone quite like her though, she's different but in a good way. Very good way. I know she'll be on my mind for some time now.

Her brown eyes may look plane on first glance, but really they were full of life, and warmth. I didn't ever want to look away, and I wouldn't have to if i knew what club she belonged to.

She didn't have any tattoo's, markings, or any jewerly that would mark her to a gang.

I would have thought this over more thoroughly but my phone went off.

"Cullen." I answered.

"Edward, it's your mother." Esme spoke quite frantically. Something must be wrong at headquarters, but knowing her it could be anything.

"What's wrong mother?" I asked.

"It's your stupid bitch of a wife!"

"What happened! Is everything alright? Mother tell me now!" I yelled into the phone. What has she done now? I haven't spoked to her in weeks, but I was getting updates from the doctors, and her support groups said she was doing fine.

"Well, to sum it up. She's overdosed on crank last night, or this morning." I could almost hear her thoughts playing out in her mind. "I don't really know when exactly she did it, but I found her out cold in your kitchen."

"That stupid bitch."

"Oh, and Edward?" Her tone much softer than before. "Your son had to be taken out of her belly."

What? He still had twelve weeks until the actual birth.

"Esme are you at the hospital now?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I'm on my way."

It didn't take long to get to the hospital, even with downtown Seattle's traffic. I swerved my bike in and out between the cars and trucks. I could hear their yells of protest, but once they realized who they were yelling at their vioces were silent.

Once inside the hospital building I immediatley went to the maternity wing. I saw my mother sitting out in the hall on some bench, her hands were fiddling with beads. Accross from her was a room filled with babies, in their little beds.

"Is he in here?" I asked.

"No, he's still in surgery."

"Surgery? What for."

My mother sighed, she looked so broken. "He has heart problems. You know," She pulled down her shirt a little, revealing a scar between her breasts, "the family flaw."

"How's my wife?"

"She's in in a coma right now, the doctors said it would be easier this way to get the drugs out of her system." Esme said matter-of-factly. She tilted her head up to me, looking straight into my eyes. "Did you know she was using?"

I sighed, "I haven't spoken to her in weeks a lot could have changed since I'd seen her last, but her doctors and support groups said she was doing fine. So I didn't think to check in."

The loud crack could be heard from two halls down, as my mother's hand came into contact with my cheek. I'd be lying if I said it didn't sting, but I was taught not to show emotion when hit.

"How dare you!" Esme seethed. "That is your son, and you don't care enough to even check in on him. What kind father are you?"

"I didn't want this! To be a father!" I broke out, "She wasn't supposed to get pregnant, we were splitting up!"

"Well things don't always work out the way we want. But he is family now, and we take care of our own." Esme sat back down on the bench, with her beads back in her hands. "I never cared for your wife, and I never will. She's a crank whore who couldn't wait to get her next fix, so much that she almost killed your son."

"She is the mother of your grandson." I tried to reason with Esme.

"She may be, but that doesn't change who she really is."

I looked away from her, and looked down at all the little babies inside their little room. They looked small and fragile, I know I won't be a very good father. I don't have the patience for it.

"Edward, you'll be a good father, like Carlisle was to you." It was like she could read my mind.

"He won't make it, there's too much going against him. First the cocain overdose from my stupid wife, and now it's my fault with the heart defect."

"You cannot lose faith Edward, your all he has now. I will not allow that woman into my grandson's life for as long as I stand on this earth."

"She won't be."

We sat in silence for awhile, until a nurse came up to us.

"Are you Mr. Cullen?" She asked. She was kinda pretty, short brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Yes, that's me."

"Hi, my name is Angela and I'm here about your son." I took in a deep breath hoping for the best. "He made it through the sugery that was the hardest part for him. He'll need to be held in the incubation room, where he'll stay until he is fully recovered and is the right size. Right now he's about half the size as a healthy newborn, because of the early arrival. He will have to have another sugery soon on the heart. It just to make sure everything is going smoothly. Also, he was abbused so much as an unborn with cocaine that he has become addicted to it. Soon we'll start to ween him off the drug, but that too is a long process."

"When will I be able to see my grandson?" Esme asked the nurse.

"I can take both of you to his room now, if you'd like." We followed Angela, down another hall, I noticed fewer visitors were in this wing. "There he is." Angela pointed to a tiny little bundle in a plastic box. Tubes and air pumps were hooked up to him. My son.

I couldn't believe that was my son, he was too small, too fragile, too weak. I turned and walked away, down the hall the way we came. I heard my mothers sobs as I rounded the corner.

I couldn't look at him anymore, the rage I felt for my wife was uncontrolable. How could she do this to him? To us? He wasn't even born yet, when she condemned him to a life of suffering.

As I walked around the hospistal aimlessly I tried to calm my rage but it wouldn't subside. I needed answers, I needed them quick. I dialed the first number that was one my list. It rang twice before his voice came through.

"McCarthy here." Emmett loud voice boomed through the phone.

"Emmett, it's Edward. Look I need you to do something for me." I gave him the instructions, and quickly left the hospital.

I got to my bike, and my phone went off. A text message from Emmett. In it was an address. I messaged him back for him to meet me there in fifeteen minutes.

When I got there I noticed it was a bar and Emmett was already outside waiting for me. "How's your kid Edward?"

I just shrugged, "He's got a heart defect and is addicted to crank. How do you think he is Emmett?"

"Well lets get this fucker then."

We walked in and noticed there were quite a few people inside, "Emmett get your gun out." He obeyed without a word. All eyes were on us, the tension in the room was thick.

"Edward," Emmett nodded towards the back pool tables, "that's your guy."

This was the man who sold crank to my wife, while she was pregnant. He wasn't so big, about 5'6, adverage build. His head was shaved, and had tattoos all up his arms and neck. No gang symbols or colors. But he did have a few mexican buddies with him.

Like it was nothing Emmett and I strode up to the men, and I took the mans pool stick out of his hands. "Hey man, were play-" He tried to get out.

I would have none of it. I broke the stick in half and swung it at his face, cutting his right cheek. He stumbled back, stunned."You think you can sell crank to my pregnant wife!" I yelled, and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. "You bastard I'll kill you!"

The man's buddies tried to help him, but Emmett kept his gun on them. "Don't move fuckers."

I kept beating him with the pool stick, until wood chips were all over the floor. The stick now useless, I started punching in his own face. The man was unconscious. "Edward, let's go. You're done" Emmett grabbed my shoulder and pushed me off of the man.

We walked out like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please let me know, I'd love to hear your thoughts, good or bad... but mostly good <strong>

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

I made my way over to my locker, and I noticed someone left a note on it.

_Bella, _

_I want to be the woman Jasper can be proud to have on the back of his bike._

_Please help me do this._

_-Alice_

This was good, Alice is willing to open up to the life, and at least try to make a change.

There's not much for her to change though. Alice is an unique girl. She's tough as nails, and truely loyal to her friends and family. But she's no criminal, she's never even gotten a speading ticket before. In order for her to be able to be with Jasper she'll need to accept the ways of the the club and what goes with it.

I've known women to marry club members before with it ending in disaster before their first year was up. The unpredictable hours, and not knowing where the money is coming from. They couldn't handle what their man did for a living, and it suffocated them. This is what Jasper fears most for Alice and I don't want that to happen them.

I need take Alice somwhere, almost like a first step to her new self. It needs to be a rowdy place for her to get the picture, but not too rowdy to scare her away. Also needs to be close enough to Forks so we aren't unprotected.

I haven't been outside of Forks since our Seattle trip, and we all know how turned out. Other than Jasper and Alice, no one knows I was with anyone that night. I haven't told either of them that Anthony was a Black Knight, and I don't think I ever will. Jasper would tell Phil, and Phil would want Anthony's head no questions asked.

Even though he's a Black Knight there's something about him that I want to protect. He was very dominant and that night, but in the morning so caring and sweet.

Perfect, of course I'd go for the enemy.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called somewhere down the hall, I couldn't tell who it was so I ignored them. The second bell for first period hasn't gone off yet, so the halls were still pretty full.

"Bella!" Again with the yelling, as the my name grew louder I knew whoever it was I'd see them soon.

I went to get my things out of my locker, but someone else had different ideas. Whoever it was shoved my door hitting me and causing my things to spill across the floor. I could feel the eyes on me as people walked by.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Let me help you." It was only Riley, I can easily forgive him. He's like the goofy brother I never had. Very sweet guy, but he wouldn't think twice to shoot if need be.

He bent down to retrieve my things, and when he looked back up he seemed guilty. "What is it Riley?"

"It's nothing we can't handle Bella." He was fiddling with my school work trying to reorganize it.

I grabbed my stuff back. "Just tell me what it is. It can't be all that bad."

"Its not, but James said for me to tell you that he needs you to come back to the shop. Most of the guys will be going for a ride out of town for buissness for a few days and they need you to look things over."

They must be going over some buisness details with a neighboring gang. The Sons do lots of shipments for many different important clients. Guns mostly, they've tried to stay away from the drug buisness.

"How long will it be this time?" I asked.

"It shouldn't be more than three days."

"Who's going?"

"Phil, James, John, Ben, Laurant and Tyler." He said.

"Why the hell is Tyler going Riley? He's only prospects!" I argued. It 's not normal for a prospect to make a trip like this. If he's not ready it could be fatal.

"Ask you father, he's the one who chose him."

I couldn't argue with that, if Phil thinks Tyler's ready then he's ready. No questions asked.

"Does Phil need me now? Rene kind of wanted me to go and get an education."

"Don't be a smartass Swan. He said you could finish the day if you wanted."

"Nah, it's okay I'll go with you. At least I was in the building, it's an improvement."

Once outside the rain had stopped, not completely though, it was still drizzling out. Not too bad of weather but deffinately not perfect.

We rode our bikes fast down the winding road, not caring about anything. I feel at peace on my bike, as though I'm free.

All too soon it comes to an end as the shop comes into view. My father outside talking to James. As we drew closer Phil noticed our bikes.

"I thought Rene told you to go to school today." Phil called out.

Laughing I said, "she didn't say how long to stay for." I parked my bike and made my way towards the building. I could hear Phil's laughter as I walked into the office.

I swear no matter how long I'm gone for somehow the men here seem to mess up the office. It's not hard to keep it organized but the men can't seem to grasp it. "Seriously, Tyler do you enven know alphabetical order? Did you pass grade one?" I yelled out in frustration. I heard the men in the shop burst out loud.

"No, his teacher passed him, just so she didn't have to see his ugly face again." Riley shot out. Tyler walked into where the men were fixing the bikes. He looked amused, it wasn't uncommon for these two to get into spats. They acted more like brothers than fellow gang members.

"That's not what your girl Vicky thinks, or at least thats what she said last night." Tyler shot back, trying to get under Riley's skin.

"You can have her Tyler, she ain't my girl no more."

"Oh? And why's that?" Tyler asked feigning interest.

"Because I've moved on to your mom!" Riley boasted. Tyler ran over, tackled Riley to the floor and they started wrestling. The Sons around them cheering the them on.

Until Phil walked in.

"Okay, everyone get back to work!" Phil commanded.

I walked back into the office, and went back to work. It didn't take long for my mind to wonder, about how different my life would be if it weren't for the club. I'd still be in Forks, in highschool, I'd probably working part-time job, I'd have tons of friends, and maybe even have a boyfriend. I could go anywhere I wanted without worry for another gang to harm me. No more chaperones.

But I wouldn't have met Anthony, and it's because of the club that I can't see him again. If it weren't for the ink on his back I would still be there in his appartment drinking coffee. I barely know the guy and he's my every thought, it scares me. To meet someone only for a moment and have them consume you.

Rene always said two things to me when I was growing up, "the woman in our family have always loved our men deeply and fiercley, and also we've always fallen for the wrong man." My mom didn't have the same upbringing as I did, she lived in a big house with a yard. She had lots of exspectations of her, going to college and such. Rene knew Charlie wasn't the best choice but it was her only choice because she loved him with all her heart. They ran away when she was seventeen, riding up the coast until they came to Forks, I came shortly after. I never met my grandfather but Rene says he used to be a big shot lawyer, and when she left he disowned her. She hasn't seen him since.

"Knock, Knock." Jasper said in the doorway, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What's up Jaz?"

"Not too much, the boys are heading out. I thought you want to say goodbye to Phil?" The way he said made it sound like a question.

"Of course." I followed him out.

The bikes were all lined up perfectly, with their gear all strapped on.

All the bikes are black with crome trim, but all are different, each one is an extension of themselves. James the Sgt. of Arms, has the Reaper head on the body of the bike with two machine guns crossed behind it, and at the end of each handlebar is a skull. John Vice President has the full Reaper banner on the body, but at the back of the bike by the tail lights there's a Texas flag. Laurant's style is more basic than the others, he painted it flat black and body reads S.O.A. Ben's our tech guy, so his bike has speakers on it, with an ipod hook up, also with it reading S.O.A. Phil President has the full Sons of Anarchy banner, with President underneath, crome skulls on each handle bar.

I walked over to Phil and he gave me a quick hug, "take care of Rene for me will ya? At least till I get back."

"Of course I will Phil." I hugged him back.

Phil got on his bike and fired it up. The others followed suit, and one by one they filed out of the yard.

Once they were gone I could hear Riley come out from the shop.

"So where are we going tonight with little Bella, Jasper?"

"I can not belive you took me here."

The bar was loud, run down and full of drunk criminals. The perfect place to take Alice.

"Oh come on, give it a chance." I told her, "you might like it here." I said trying to pry her off of my arm.

"Ya and I would love this place even more if I knew for sure I wasn't going to get mugged, or stabbed."

She grabbed my arm back but Jasper quickly pulled her into his side and held her close, "I won't let anyone of these old bastards touch you."

"Who are you calling old?" A voice behind us, Jasper turned around with Alice still in his arms.

It was Billy Black, one of the heads at the Quileute reservation, and also Harry Clearwater's Vice President for the Wolf Gang. He was an old man, but he could still give a beating if need be. He must be in his mid-fifties, his hair is starting to grey. He's been in the gang life longer than I've been alive, and you can see the toll its taken on him. But you can see it in his eyes, he's a warrior he couldn't live any other way.

The Wolf Gang they're a sore in the Sons side. The territory between the Sons and them is so close that there is often conflict. The wolf pups are restricted to their reservation, only aloud out one way and that's not in Forks. Sometimes they venture out onto our turf, to make deals, go to parties, to sleep with girls, and sometimes nothing happens. But when it does it doesn't end well.

I remember the first time I was aloud to watch a punishment I was 15, it was a boy I don't remember his name but he was no older than 18. He was found trying to steal liquor at the local liquor store. James found him beat him up and brought him to the yard. Once there Phil took the bottle opened it up and shoved it down the kids throught. Making him drink the whole bottle of rum, he couldn't hold it down threw up all over himself. I remember the boys laughing at the kid, making jokes. Phil had enough fun so he smashed the bottle over the kids head and knocked him out. One of the prospects took the kid, and drove him to the property line between the Wolf Gang and the Sons. I hadn't seen him since.

I remember asking Phil why the boy needed to be punished for such a little offence. He told me we cannot be seen as people who let anything go. Cannot be seen as weak.

"Well I wasn't talking about you Billy, I wouldn't try to disrespect an old man like you."

"You're lucky I respect your father enough not to hurt you tonight." Billy threatened.

"You mean scared of his father." Riley called out, Jasper glared at him. They're only two sons in a place, filled with gang members from all different regions. Now is not the time or place to pick a fight.

Billy looked at him and gave him a crooked smile, "You better watch who you give lip to boy. Or you'll see yourself six feet under sooner than you'd like."

"You're not very threatening old man. Your drunk in a bar, and I don't see any of your puppies with you." Riley said.

"Is that so?" Billy raised an eyebrow, looking over two his right. I could see in the far corner some of Billy's prospects looking at us.

"Okay, I think we better go." Jasper cut in. "Its been great talking to you Billy." Jasper said shoving Riley away with him, leaving Alice and myself alone.

"Your Phil's daughter aren't you." It wasn't a question, he knew who I was.

I nodded.

"You shouldn't let yourself get alone in here, guys who get drunk around pretty girls such as yourselves get stupid ideas. Stupid ideas get people killed."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I'm not too worried." Billy huffed in disapproval and walked to the corner, where his boys

The men around the place started to take notice of us. Looking at us up and down, checking us out, seeing who we belong to. It made Alice nervous, I could tell. The way she held herself, was not the way an old lady would act like. Alice didn't like to be in the spot light, she never has. I loved it, made me feel alive, and sexy.

"Bella can we please go look for Jasper and Riley?" Alice begging me.

"Ya I guess so."

"You guess so?" Alice argued."The man that just left said that we could get killed if were not protected!"

"You can die from anything at anytime if you're not protected, so don't think a little threat from that old man is going to scare me." I walked off, Alice soon followed.

I found us a seat across the bar, corner booth. The seats were tattered and ripped, the table sticky from the alcohol. Once we sat down the people around us stopped paying attention. It calmed Alice down a bit, but she's still on edge.

I notice the waitress come over to us. She was nothing special, box died blond hair, dark brown eyes, small boobs, and pale from the nonexistent sun.

"Got ID's girls?" The waitress asked.

"No, but I'd like a rum and coke, she'll have a double long island." I told the waitress, she huffed and walked off with our orders.

Alice and I talked about nothing for a while, just waiting for Jasper and Riley to come around. After our third round of drinks a Wolf Gang member decided it was a good idea to come up to us.

"Hey ladies, the names Paul. Your next round of drinks is on me." He slid himself into our booth wrapping an arm around Alice. I could tell she was a bit tipsy because she didn't eve notice, she just sat there comfortably sipping her drink.

"Well, if you're buying then lets do shots." I said.

"Oh, I want something fruity!" Alice called out.

"No, tequila."

"Three tequila shots coming right up." Paul said, getting out of the booth to move towards the bar.

"How are you feeling Alice? Drunk yet?"

"I feel really good right now, very relaxed."

"Oh, I can tell. You had that guys arm wrapped around you for a while there and you didn't even notice." I laughed.

She looked at me in horror, "what guy?" she asked.

"I hope your not talking bad things about me you two." Paul called out, coming closer to our table with the shots, and lime. He sat down wrapping his arm around Alice again, but this time she scooted over towards me so she wasn't so close to Paul.

I grabbed the salt from the table, "so who's going first?" I asked.

"Not me I've never had tequila before." Alice said pouting, "I don't know what to do."

"Well let me show you honey," Paul took her arm from her side, "first you put the salt on, but you must lick it for it to stick" turned it over so the flesh was facing up. Droped his head down and licked wrist to mid-arm. "Then you put the lime in your mouth," he placed the wedge into Alice's mouth, "yes just like that. So now to take the shot you go salt, tequlia, lime."

I knew where this was going, Alice was too far gone to comprehend what Paul was doing.

"Alice, let me show you." I took her arm away from Paul's grasp and grabbed one of the tequila shots from the table. All at once I licked Alice's arm, threw the shot back quickly and took the lime from Alice's mouth, giving her a good kiss while I was there.

"Oh man was that ever hot." I heard Riley come over.

"Did you get a good show Riley?" I asked playfully.

"Hell Bella, I never knew you could be so hot. If only you weren't Phil's daughter I'd so want to fuck you."

I got up, moved my way over to him slowly, and whispered in his ear, "what daddy don't know won't hurt him." I giggled a little bit at Riley's involuntary moan.

Jasper was back, with two pints of beer in each hand. When he noticed there was a stranger next to Alice he glared at me. "Who is that? And why is he sitting next to Alice?"

"You've been gone so long I thought you lost interest." I shot back.

"Oh, shut up! Who is he?" Jasper pressed, looking at Paul. Paul hadn't notice Riley or Jasper, he seems to interested in only Alice.

"His name is Paul, he's with the Wolf Gang so play nice. Remember there's more of them here than us." I reminded him.

"Alright, I'll play it cool."

"Good."

Jasper put down his pints of beer and held out his hand, "Hey man the names Jasper." He said, trying to be civil.

"Hey man, I'm kind of busy here." He didn't look up, ignoring him all together but Alice noticed him and smiled. Jasper nodded at Alice telling her to scoot over, she did immediately, and Paul finally looked up confused.

"Ya, I noticed, but here's the thing. That's my girl," Jasper reached over the table grabbed Paul's shirt by the collar. Paul looked terrified as he should be, Jasper brought his fist back brought and Paul in close "and I don't share." He punched Paul in nose, breaking it in one shot. Alice screamed frightened for her man, even though he was the one in control of the situation. I could hear the crunch of Paul's bones beneath Jasper's fist. Blood spared from Paul's mouth and went on to my shirt.

"Fuck sakes!" I shouted. Blood was a pain to get out of clothes. "God dammit Jasper, that was a new shirt!"

"Go wipe it off, I'll buy you a new one Bella." Riley said.

"Thanks Riley."

I leave the scene behind to make my way over to the bathrooms to clean myself off from the blood. I take a whole bunch of the paper towel from the box, and get some water of it. I try to get the stain out but no matter how much wipe it, it seems to get bigger.

"The trick is it dab at it, don't wipe otherwise the blood will spread and make the stain bigger." A girl said beside me washing her hands, "here let me do it." She took the paper towel from me and began dabbing at the stain. It didn't get at everything but at least the stain wasn't getting bigger.

"Thanks for you help, um" I've never seen this lady around here before. She was beautiful, long golden blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a warm smile. She also had a rocking body, perfect tits, deffinately not fake.

She held out her hand and shook it, "my names Rosalie Hale, but you'd probably know me as one of the Denali sisters."

I didn't recognize the face, but I did recognize the name.

"Oh, you know what I don't actually watch porn, but I'm sure you're good at what you do." I said.

She laughed, "Ya I guess you could say that."

"Well my name is Bella Swan, and thank you for trying to save my shirt if you need anything just come to Forks and ask for me."

"Thank you Bella, I may need to take you up on that offer soon."

We said our goodbyes and I made my way back over to our table. Alice and Jasper were deep in conversation in their own little world, but Riley was no where to be seen. I didn't feel like interupting the couple, so I left to go get a drink.

The bar wasn't as crowded as before, so it didn't take long to get a drink. I downed my second drink, I was going to get my third but the guy next to me stopped me.

"I think you've had enough for one night missy." He wrapped his big hand around my shoulder turning me to face him. "My names Jared, you met Paul earlier says your a handful." He leaned in close to me, up to my ear, and whispered. "And I know something you can have a handful of."

Jared was about 5'9 bulky, with tan skin color. His hair black and cut short. He didn't have many tattoos, but the ones he did have marked him as a Wolf Gang member.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Oh, you know." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Who do you think I am Jared?"

"Oh, I know who you are. You're just a common gang whore, looking for the next man to take you on. I'm your next man." He said pointing to himself.

Pathetic, I wouldn't touch him even if I was what he thinks I am.

"I'm not a gang whore Jared, now I think it's time for you to leave." I said.

"No baby, I'm having a good time here."

"Is there a problem here Sugar?" I felt an arm wrap around my side, and I saw Jared's face he was scared. I didn't know who this man was but it wasn't Jasper or Riley.

"No, no promblem here." Jared said.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Sugar here." I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't want to look up, not yet.

"I'm fine, but I'd like him to leave." I said pointing to Jared.

"Peter," The man beside me called, "get this dog away from this lovely young lady."

With no protyest from Jared I saw strong hands take him away.

"Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome Maria, or should I say Bella?" I froze it wasn't Anthony, I remember what his voice sounds like but it was someone else from that night. "I can't keep track of all your different names."

I looked up, "I guess this calls us even now, since last time you knocked me over." I laughed.

"I didn't knock you over at all, your just clumsy." Emmett joked. "How have you been?" He asked concerned.

"I'm good, beside the annoying men in here."

"Why are you here then? It's no place for someone like you."

"You don't know me well enough then."

"I guess I don't," he sipped his beer and noticed I didn't have drink infront of me so he ordered me a rum and coke. "So who are you with tonight? You wouldn't be stupid enough to come here alone."

"I came with that girl in the corner booth over there," I pointed over to Alice, '"but she's all over that Son so I'm here, at the bar." I said lifting the glass and bringing it to my lips.

"Son? I don't see know Son, that's a prospect."

"His name is Jasper Whitelock, son of the Vice President John Whitelock. He'll be a Son of Anarchy soon enough." I replied.

"And how do you know all this?" Emmett asked. Shit, me and my stupid drunken mouth, I don't want him knowing I'm with Jasper.

"I know all this because he told Alice and I to impress us, apparently it worked on her."

We kept talking, no one bothered us anymore. I don't know if this was because of Emmett or if no one really cared. He was so easy to talk to, he wasn't the big scarey man he was when Jared was here, just himself. And it was nice, until there was a comotion outside. I could see the cop lights from here, and knew i had to get out.

"Everyone out! If you do not comply you will be arrested!" The cop called out, gun in hand.

I looked around in a panic, but I couldn't find Alice, Jasper or Riley anywhere. They must have left with out me. Those bastards.

Emmett took me by the hand and led me through the back door, I asked where he was taking me but he either he wasn't listening or didn't feel like I needed an answer.

He gave me his helmet, it didn't fit but it was better than nothing, he plopped me down on the back of his bike, and Peter met up with us. Starting up his aswell.

"Emmett please, where are we going?" I asked, "Alice is probably worried about me."

"Club house."

**Please review!**


End file.
